The Outdoor Cat and his Unicorn
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Sequel to my previous story The Elephant. Caryl AU post 4x16 CARYL
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a sequel to my story The Elephant. If you haven't read that story you may want to read it first or you may be a little lost :-) To recap this story takes place about 3 months after the fall of the prison, and about two weeks after the ending of The Elephant. Daryl and Carol are married in this story and living at The Hilltop. Just a reminder this is based off the comics but I don't read them so the story will not match up. I intend to take my time with this story, I rushed a little on The Elephant, wanting to update everyday. I won't update this everyday but I promise though I won't leave u hanging for any length of time. This story will be more Daryl centric where the first was more Carol centric. I have the main plot point figured out but it could take me a bit to get there.I also may include a few side stories. Anonymous negative reviews will be deleted. A little short to begin with but let me know what you think;-)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

The Outdoor Cat and his Unicorn

Chapter 1

_Daryl ran through the woods in a panic. Fear was choking him and blind panic was seizing his soul. He was dodging walkers moving in in a focused determination not bothering to take them down. He had no time, he had to get to her. She was in trouble it was all his fault. He let her down again, he failed._

_"Slow down Baby Brother, you need to think" he paused as suddenly Merle appeared in front of him._

"_Merle, you have to help me, she's in trouble, I lost her again" Daryl responded gasping for breath._

_"You were always the sweet one baby brother" Merle responded shaking his head sadly. "You didn't lose her baby brother Carol's fine..she's right where you left her"_

_"What, I don't understand, I need to find her, Merle, I can't lose her... I failed her again." Daryl responded._

_"You didn't fail her son, you just need_ to have a little faith in yourself"

_Daryl whirled around at the voice._

_He saw Dale standing there with Sophia clasping his hand. He stared at Sophia and she smiled brightly at him._

_"Do you know where she is Dale? " he asked quietly_

_Dale shook his head sadly," no I'm afraid I don't"._

_Just then the woods were filled with the sounds of Carol screaming in terror. He whirled around frantically trying to see the direction where the screaming was coming from_

"_Carol!..Carol where are you, Carol" he screamed_

_Sophia stepped forward smiling softly"Wake up Daryl,everything will be ok,wake up Daryl wake up"_

_222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222_

Daryl awoke with a gasp panting as his surroundings suddenly registered. He was in their bed in their room at The Hilltop. Carol was leaning over him, a hand on his chest, and a concerned look on her face. She reached her hand up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, still worried she would disappear.

"You ok Pookie?" She said softly

He nodded his chest still heaving, unsure if he was even capable of talking yet, but he needed to touch her, know she was real. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her as close to him as he could get her.

"Did you have the dream again?" She asked and he nodded yet again.

"Daryl, I'm not going anywhere if I can help it, I promise you that ok? You're not going to lose me. Not everything that happens is your fault, Pookie, you can't control fate" she said as he rolled them to their sides and she began stroking his back in a hypnotizing rhythm.

"You need some sleep Pookie if you're going to go on Guard duty with Wong tomorrow" she said softly. He nodded yet again as he buried his face in her neck. She brought her hands up and started lightly messaging his shoulders easing his tension away. As his tension began to ebb an intense need started surging up in his belly. He rolled her to her back and stared at her intently.

She quirked her brow and smiled, knowing what he wanted and then reached down pulling her nightgown off. He groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath. His shaking hand reached out and traced a path up her stomach, then cupping her breast. She was looking at him, waiting for him to take the lead, he knew she was wanting to give him whatever he needed. His angel.

"I need you" he said finally in a soft voice as his hand slid down in between her legs. He could have wept in relief when he realized that she was already ready for him. She smiled sweetly at him and then arched her back,groaning as he slid his fingers inside her.

"I love you Daryl, I'll always love you" she gasped out as she opened his sleep pants and freed his erection "I need you too, so much Pookie"

With a groan he joined them sighing as he felt her warm heat surround him. Every time they made love it got better, every time felt like he was coming home, like he found the lost piece of his heart all over again. If only he had gotten his head out of his ass sooner, so much wasted time.

Placing his forehead on hers he watched her with open eyes as he thrust inside of her. He would never tire of watching her, the look in her eyes. No one in his life ever looked at him like she did. No one ever would.

Her head fell back in pleasure as she neared her climax. He could feel his own nearing him as well. He felt her hands slip down to his ass when she came as though she wanted to pull him in closer and then he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Afterward she drifted back to sleep, but the remnants of his dream still haunted him, keeping him awake.

He laid there quietly content to watch her sleep so peacefully as the light began to filter into the room and the sun rose in the sky


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hey guys, it's been a crazy week! Meant to get this out yesterday.

I wanted to explain one thing about this story. I am going to write Daryl as having mild PTSD. This will only manifest in the following ways; nightmares, anxiety, and being overprotective of Carol. If this bothers you in anyway consider yourself warned :) there WILL NOT be any instances of him being mentally or physically abusive towards Carol- I promise.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 2

The next morning Daryl watched from their bed quietly as Carol went about her morning getting ready for the day. She hummed to herself as she went about getting dressed and brushing her hair in the bathroom. He smiled as he watched her, glad that they seemed to be finally safe, that she had the time for such simple things.

They had been at The Hilltop for about three weeks, and things had been going relatively well. The house the group had been assigned was large, more of a mansion really, and they were easily able to co-exist without encroaching on one another's space, but without the routines and schedules they had all been accustomed to at the prison, cabin fever had started to set in. The leader of The Hilltop a man named Douglas had recently asked if they would be willing to accept roles and positions throughout the safe zone and they'd readily agreed.

For the most part, the new roles were starting today, including his own. Carol seemed excited about working in the clinic, a new start she'd called it but all he had was a sick feeling in the pit of his fucking stomach curtesy of his nightmare.

He'd been having them nightly since their arrival at The Hilltop and it was always the same, Carol was in trouble in the woods and he couldn't get to her on time. Dale, Merle and Sophia always made an appearance. The side effect of the dreams had been an unreasonable surge in his already over the top need to be protective of Carol. The past two weeks he'd barely been able to let her out of his site, without feeling what Carol had called a panic attack coming on. A fucking panic attack, he felt like such a pussy, but it was just that every time he'd let his guard down in the past, she'd been ripped away from him; never again. The realization that he deserved her love had been freeing, and Carol was the best thing that had ever happened to him, but he couldn't help but feel like it was all going to be taken away from him. That seemed par for the course with everything good in his life. He started to feel a familiar bolt of panic run up his spine.

"You sure you're going to be okay at the clinic by yourself today?" He called out to her in the bathroom. She came out the door and gave him a soft smile as she made her way over to where he sat on the side of the bed. Stepping in between his legs she wound her arms around his neck, and ran her fingers through his hair. God he would never grow tired of this, of her touch or the look in her eyes when she smiled at him. Pulling her in close he rested his head on her abdomen.

"We talked about this Pookie, you said you would be okay with it." He nodded. She'd been more than understanding with his "crazy train" behavior as the group had taken to calling it, never getting frustrated or losing her cool with him when he knew she'd be more than justified in doing so.

"You know I won't be alone, Thomas, Miller and Sasha will be there too" she said softly. Miller was starting some kind of training to become a medic. Sasha had been assigned to the clinic almost as a default. Sasha had made some progress since Terminus, speaking more frequently, but she was not the woman she had been at The Prison. Being a firefighter pre turn she had some medical experience and the group had been unsure where else they could recommend to Douglass the leader of the Hilltop that she could be placed.

"Something could happen..." He started but she interrupted him.

"Nothing will happen, and even if it did, you know Thomas and Miller won't let anything happen to me, not to mention I've become pretty adept at taking care of myself, a badass even" she said with a grin. He snorted and then sighed, he knew all of that. All of the surviving members of The Lieutenant's group loved Carol like a sister, Thomas and Miller even more so, and he couldn't deny that she could take care of herself either. That didn't 'to seem to stop his mind from creating all the terrible scenarios that could befall her, when they weren't 't together.

Daryl, Rick, Tyreese, Maggie, Glenn and Michonne were starting work that morning with Wong. There responsibilities would pretty much include guard duty, runs, patrol, fence clean up, basically everything they had been doing at the prison. He didn't have a problem with the job, Wong would be easy to work with, in fact he liked Wong a lot. They had bonded on the road after The Lieutenant's death and he considered the man a friend. Their crew would be based primarily at the massive front gates though, the farthest point from the clinic possible. He took some deep breaths, Good Lord, he needed to be zen.

He pulled Carol down so she was sitting sideways on his lap. "Come find me on your break?"he questioned.

"Daryl Dixon are you thinking that you might get a quickie over lunch?" She asked arching her brow

"What...no..I .." He stopped talking when he noticed the grin spreading across her face. What a fucking tease she was he thought with a grin.

She leaned forward brushing her lips over his "Cause if you were thinking that, you would probably be right"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey guys, another chapter, I know where I'm going with this now, so yeah that's bonus! But it might take me a bit to get there. I hope you enjoy!. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 3

Daryl sat in the guardhouse next to the gates at mid-day watching as Rick and Wong had what seemed to be a a very serious conversation. Rick kept glancing up at him with a worried look on his face. What the fuck was that all about?

His foot was taping in a repeatitive rhythm making his knee bounce in agitation. He started drumming his fingers on the table. The day had gone well until this point. All civilians assigned to groups were paired with millitary who were in charge. They were lucky they had been paired with Wong, their crew also included Reynolds, Anderson and Gallant. They had been busy this morning, a small herd of twenty or so walkers had gathered at the fence and they had gone out to deal with it. The surge in adrenaline had been just what Daryl had needed and the resulting clean up had occupied his mind enough so that he had briefly been able to set his anxieties about Carol aside, but now that there was a lull in the action it was hitting him, hard. He needed to get up and do something, soon, or he was going to go a little stir crazy.

He looked up at the clock, Carol had been unsure when her lunch break would happen, all her joking aside about having a quickie this morning he knew more than likely she probably wouldn't have much more time than what was needed to walk over, pop in and say hi. He felt guilty for asking her to do that, if she had set schedule he would make his way over there, but she didn't.

He glared over at Rick and Wong. Rick was shaking his head pinching the bridge of his nose then glanced over at Daryl. Fuck, what the fuck were they talking about over there?

"Stop it"

Daryl looked up at Michonne sitting across from him "Stop what?"

"Stop freaking out, I can hear your brain running a million miles a minute from over here, and that's saying something cause I didn't think there was any brain activity in there at all" she replied with a grin. He snorted and rolled his eyes as she continued on

"Carol is fine, she's got her two G.I Joe bodyguards over there with her"

"Yeah I know" he said knawing on his fingers.

Rick and Wong made their way over to them then. Rick sat down in front of Daryl and then spoke

"Daryl I need you to stay calm, ok? There was a little incident at the clinic... Carol was hurt."

/

Carol sat on the stretcher and watched in fascination as Thomas sutured her arm. He was explaining the process as he went and she was amazed at how quickly he had completed the seven stitches needed to close her wound. Looking up at her when he was done he smiled "So how bad do you think Dixon's gonna take this?"

She smiled and bit her lip, oh he wasn't going to handle this well at all she thought.

A small group of survivors consisting of three men two women and a young girl had been found this morning by a patrol outside the back fence. In dire need of medical attention they had been rushed to the clinic. One of the women had a terrible abdominal wound and had passed away shortly after their arrival at the clinic. The chaos in the small triage room of the clinic room, caused the team to miss one important fact, one of the men of the group was quite emotionally disturbed. He had palmed a scalpel from a tray of instruments unnoticed and when Carol had approached him, he slashed his stolen weapon about lacerating Carol's arm. It could have been worse, Miller had restrained the man almost immediately and the cut had only required seven stitches but she knew Daryl was going to be upset, to put it mildly.

Her poor Pookie she thought with a sigh. This just had to happen on her first day.

The curtain around the stretcher was suddenly whipped opened and a frantic looking Daryl appeared. He let out a audible sigh of relief when he saw her sitting up on the stretcher making his way over to her he reached out and touched her arm above the bandage Thomas had put on the stitches, tracing the edge with his fingertips. She noticed his hand was shaking.

"Ya alright?" He asked softly

Reaching up she cupped both his cheeks "I'm fine, you didn't have to come all the way over here, it's just a little cut." She nodded at Thomas who was walking out of the room.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed his forehead to her own and nodded. "What happened?" He asked. She quickly explained the story as he stared at her intently.

"Are you ok Pookie?" She asked and he snorted

"You're the one who got hurt dealing with an assehole, angel ,not me. I'm sorry, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me lately, I can't seem to stop worrying about you"

She reached her hand up and brushed the hair out of his eyes "it's okay, it really is, and it's ok to worry about me, I worry about you too, but I don't want you to be constantly tormented by it...that's no way to live" she said softly, he nodded.

"I mean Good Lord, I don't want to be the only one zen around here" she continued with a grin.

He chuckled burying his face in her neck, but looked up quickly as the door open and Rick walked in the room.

"Sorry guys but we got a problem" Rick said.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: ok, so the beginning of this chapter is a little dry, but I needed to set up the story a little:) but as a bonus, I added smut at the end! let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 4

Daryl sat back in his chair with a sigh. They had called an emergency meeting with Douglass to tell him the news, which was not good. Carol patted his leg under the table he reached out and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers, clasping her hand, comforted by her touch. She always knew what he needed.

Rick and Wong had followed him to the clinic, wanting to find out what had happened, and keep an eye on Daryl that he didn't lose his cool. While Daryl had been in with Carol, they had been interviewing the remaining members of the group that had been brought in. They had been cooperative and horrified at what had happened to Carol. A man named Ethan had told Rick their horrific story.

The group had come from a large settlement about 30 miles to their north. The settlement had chronic trouble with raiders and pirates as much as walkers. When a group calling themselves The Saviours had appeared at their gates, they had been in dire need of protection. The settlement had agreed initially to the payment for protection, handing them over the requested supplies. The requests though had soon become unrealistic. The Saviours were requesting about ninety percent of their supplies. They decided to tell The Saviours that their services were no longer necessary. That's when the real problems began.

The leader of The Saviours, Neegan had appeared at their gates to give them a chance to reconsider warning of settlement had no choice, they had nothing to give them anyway. The attacks had started soon afterward. It began with groups on runs being attacked or not returning. It ended with a full scale attack on the settlement, razing it to the ground.

"The leaders of the settlement, were executed first, he smashed their heads in with a baseball bat" Wong told Douglass, finishing the story.

Douglass was in his early fifties, and had been one of the only founding members of The Hilltop not in the millitary. He wearily rubbed his forehead. "Thirty miles? That's pretty damn close" Douglass said and Wong nodded. Looking about the room at the various millitary and civilian crews gathered in the room for the briefing, he turned back to Wong. "It's times like these I miss Paul, a joke would go along way right now Wong, got any for me?"he paused as Wong smirked shaking his head.

"Alright, we need to focus, we need to inspect the fence and gates, any weakness need to be our priority, increase guards, patrols, and I think if they are not in the area yet, they will be soon, we need an inventory of supplies, if there is anything that is neccesary and I mean vital, increase the runs, after this week all runs need to be approved by me and Wong agreed? Anyone else have any thoughts?" Douglass finished looking around the room at the those gathered. "Ok, I think we should probably meet, every two days, incase anything new comes up" Douglass was standing up, when Daryl heard Carol speak up beside him "Is there a plan already in place if the walls are breached, or invaded, for evacuation, and such?" She asked.

Daryl internally smiled, Carol from two years ago would never have spoken up like that in a room of fifty people. He squeezed her hand and he saw her lip twitch slightly.

Douglass answered her "We do, but nothing official, good point" he turned to the man taking notes "make a note, the plan needs to be printed and distributed this week so people can get it down path, and with that I think we are done here people."

111111111111111111111111111

Daryl lay on his side with Carol's back flush to his front, his arms wrapped around her stomach. He sighed wishing they could stay like this forever, not have to deal with life, walkers, psychopaths. This Neegan thing was not going to help his anxiety.

"That a pretty heavy sigh Pookie" she said suddenly. He nodded rubbing his nose lightly on the back of her neck. He reached his hand up to her injured arm and traced his finger along the edge of the bandage and said "This hurt?" She shook her head no.

Daryl began kissing the back of her neck lightly, licking and nipping his way up her neck, making his way to her ear.

"I know this job means a lot to you and I would never expect you to give that up for my messed up head, that's my shit to deal with, just please promise me you'll be careful, keep your knife on you or something"he whispered and then licked up her neck. She nodded arching herself back into him. He slid his hand down to her bare leg, his hands sliding their way upward, enjoying the feel of her skin below his finger reaching the bottom hem of her night shirt he slipped his hands underneath and kept going. He groaned suddenly when he realized she wasn't wearing anything under her nightdress yet again.

"Fuck, do you not have anything underneath this?" He said as he slid one hand between her legs, his fingers immediately started to explore. The other hand went up to her breast, feeling the nipple pebble in his palm. She moaned and then answered him panting "Gets in the way, sides..I own you a quickie" she said as she reached her hand behind freeing his erection. He positioned himself and entered her from behind then whispered in her ear

"Believe me ain't going to be anything quick about it"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: so, no Caryl in the chapter, just a little Rickyl bromance. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 5

Daryl and Wong and the rest of their crew were at a weak point they had discovered in the wall, working in tandem to reinforce it. The massive logs they were raising and securing would later be reinforced by rebar, by another civilian crew who apparently had a couple of members who were steelworkers pre turn.

The work was strenuous and difficult but it was exactly what Daryl needed. He had this need lately to exert energy, or have an adrenaline rush, anything to get rid of the antsy feeling in the pit of his gut. To keep his mind occupied.

They had to take a section of fence down completely and there was still a small gap in the wall. Daryl was standing at the gap looking out, sipping a bottle of water, when heard the telltale moaning of a walker. He was so sick and tired of this. Of this daily struggle. He didn't worry about himself, but always in the forefront of his minds was the thought of losing Carol. The walker moved closer, having seem Daryl, snarling at him. Daryl glanced at his crossbow on the ground, that would be easiest. No, he thought grabbing his knife, like this. He bolted out the gap before anyone else had a chance to realize what he was doing, tackling the walker, and holding it down. He was suddenly brought back to the day he had to put Merle down and before he realized he was stabbing the walker in the head repeatedly, blindly. The head was rapidly turning to mush. He could hear Rick in the back ground trying to talk to him, trying to get his attention

"DARYL" Rick suddenly yelled and he stopped looking up at a slightly shocked Rick "I think you got him"

Xxxxxxxcccccccxxxxxxxxxxuuuuxxx

He was sitting in the guardhouse a short while later, he had come in and cleaned up as Wong had suggested and was now waiting on the rest of the group for the daily meeting.

Wong and Rick came in and sat down, across from him at the table.

"We meeting?" He said

Wong shook his head "not today"

Daryl made a move to get up when Wong spoke again "I want to talk to you for a second first if you don't mind"

Daryl sighed and slumped down knowing what was coming, but was surprised when Wong said

"I don't know, if I ever told you this but, Paul and I we knew each other before the turn. Served together in both gulf wars...the first one we got deployed late in the game, didn't see much, the second well ...that was a different story" Wong paused thoughtful "when we got back Paul was changed, he became an adrenaline junkie, worried about his kid to the point it became an obsession , didn't sleep, ...acted like a total dick as he used to say" Wong chuckled a little "it got to the point where he was put on leave, then he would joke around tell me that he just felt like sitting on his ass for awhile...and then in the midst of a flashback one night he somehow managed to pull a gun on his teenage daughter. His wife told him if he didn't get help she was leaving him. The guilt ate at him, and he tried to kill himself two days later. Spent months in the VA, his wife Beth,and and their daughter Maddie got into a car accident when he was there, ...and died" Wong was silent for a moment "I don't know what's going on with you but as Paul would say you're acting like a total dick, Watching Paul go threw all of that was part of the reason I became a chaplain, you wanna talk ? I'll listen, you don't want to talk to me -talk to someone, alright? Don't let whatever is in that head of yours fuck you up. You're off the runs rotation until I can trust you won't lose your shit." Daryl was silent but nodded. Wong got up "well that beautiful blue eyed wife of yours invited us to eat with you guys tonight so I better go make sure I don't smell like ass, as she so kindly told me the last time I stopped by after work with no shower" he said with a grin as he walked out the room.

Daryl sighed looking at Rick "look I appreciate what you guys were doing and I get what he was saying but no offence you're not exactly the best person to be lecturing someone on how to not go crazy"

Rick snorted out a laugh "yeah I know, I was trying tell him outside that we all lose our shit sometimes and do stuff and things, like take down a herd on your own with an axe, make imaginary phone calls, get haunted by your dead wife, try to reason with a psychopath, want to become a farmer in the middle of the apocalypse, abandon the woman your best friend is in love with on the side of the road, rip someone's throat out with your bare teeth" Rick shrugged and grinned continued on "when I told him all that he wanted me to come in and listen to what he had to say too. If crazy is a contest, I sooo fucking win, I mean what do you got? worrying about your wife? Pfft " he finished rolling his eyes sarcastically.

Daryl sat back and smirked "Thanks"

Rick shrugged "Anytime Brother"

Daryl looked at him in question "Make imaginary phone calls?"

"Don't ask"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hey guys, this one is coming a little slow to me right now, sorry about that:( just wanted to clear one thing up in the last chapter the story Wong told about Paul was The Lieutenant Paul from The Elephant. Sorry I didn't make that clear :) let me know what you think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking

Chapter. 6

"You know, unless you're telepathic, I doubt you're gonna be able to figure out what's wrong with him by staring out the window"

Carol jumped in surprise at the voice interrupting her thoughts turning at a grinning Rick. Carol smirked and threw at drying towel at him.

"If you're gonna stand there and impart Rick Grime's words of wisdom, at least do a girl a favor and dry the dishes" Rick snorted but walked over to where Carol was standing at the sink, working on the supper dishes. They started working in tandem, both of them watching out the window Daryl sitting on the bench in the yard, lost in thought.

"He's okay you know." Rick said suddenly.

"Are you sure about that? Wong told me what happened today, at the fence. I know he can handle himself but, being distracted like that could get him killed." Carol said with a frown.

"I wish Wong would have kept that to himself, the last thing Daryl needs is to worry about making you upset, right now. We both had our rides on the crazy train" Rick said bumping her shoulder with a grin "it's just his time" as he began stacking dry plates.

"I know that, it doesn't bother me, I know he would never hurt me, and I could never be upset with him for worrying about me. I just don't want him to torture his mind with worry. I want him to be happy, and not distracted...don't be too hard on Wong and the guys, they don't know him like we do and they worry worse than Mother Hens. When they pulled me aside tonight to tell me about it, they meant well,just worried he might hurt me, you know? I had to. tell them about Ed, that I know what to watch for, and believe me Daryl is not Ed, not even close. That may have been a mistake though, they all looked about ready to cry and wanted hugs when I was done telling them about it" she responded

Rick grinned "What is with those guys with you and Beth anyway? I just don't see the appeal?" He ducked as she swatted him with her wet dish cloth.

"Hahaha you are hilarious Sheriff, just for that have fun finishing these on your own!" She grinned heading outside.

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

Daryl looked up as Carol came out of the house making her way to him. A blanket slung over her arm. The air was still cool at night.

"Hey you want some company Pookie?" She asked smiling sweetly.

"Depends on who the company is?" He said with a smirk

She teasingly turned to go "Well I just conned Rick into doing the dishes but I could ..."

"Come'ere" He reached grabbed her hand interrupting her and pulling her down beside him. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she laid her head down on his own.

The sat in silence for awhile enjoying each other's company in silence. The yard was large and fenced in but had some nice views, especially as the sun set.

"I saw Wong and the rest of you and Beth's fan club talking to you...they tell you about today?" He asked

"Yeah, they just worry, they didn't mean anything by it" she said with a sigh.

His fingertips were slowly and repetitively tracing a pattern on her collarbone. He didn't know if he would ever get over the need to touch her when she was close to him . It had become almost addiction to him. He had never knew it was possible to crave another human being's presence as much as he did her."I would never hurt you, you know that right?"

Carol looked up at him "Pookie the thought has never even crossed my mind that you would,...you take all the time you need to figure this out, there's no rush, I'm not going anywhere, ever." She finished, reaching up to brush his long hair out of his eyes when a cheeky grin crossed her face "Unless of course you let this hair grow any longer, than all bets are off"

He laughed reaching over, tickling her in her armpits and her sides as she laughed and playfully fought him off. "That so?" He said

"Ok, ok, ok I give in , I'll always love you no matter what" she said laughing and gasping for air"despite your hair"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey, guys, sorry this is coming slowly to me, not sure why. I have all week off next week, hopefully I will catch up. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 7

Daryl leaned his shoulder on the door of the clinic stock room, observing Carol unnoticed. A week had passed since the day at the fence and he had to admit, things were getting easier. He still had a ache in his gut every morning when he and Carol parted ways, his mind wouldn't let go of all the what if's. Working with Wong's crew had helped. When he was busy, he kept his mind on track, the heavier more back breaking labor the better. Wong still hadn't allowed him back on the runs, but their crew hadn't gone on one yet anyway. Abraham and Rosita had been assigned a different crew and they were only making their first run today.

He grinned at Carol who was on her hands and knees, digging for something in a low cupboard, effectively placing her ass up in the air on display. She was muttering to herself while she worked, she was always so cute when she was grumpy.

He'd been making the trip over to the clinic everyday on his break, her breaks were erratic, and if he wanted to see her, he realized it was easier for him to pop in.

Sascha had been in the clinic and directed him back to the stock room. Carol had told him Thomas was insistent that all new employees stock the shelfs in the clinic as a rule. Apparently so they would know where everything was in an emergency. Carol had mentioned this morning she'd dreamt that she was stocking shelves in her sleep. He wished he could be that lucky, to dream about something so simple.

The nightmares were not getting better. He would wake up every night with a gasp or be gently prodded out of them by Carol when she became concerned. She never complained about her interrupted sleep, just let him hold onto her tightly, until his breathing calmed down while she rubbed his back. Once his breathing would calm he would be struck with a fierce need for her. He felt the need to prove to himself that she was alive, that she was there with him, that the dreams were not real. He wanted to be connected to her always.

Just then Carol bumped her head in the cupboard and let out an impressive curse. His brows quirked with a grin: he'd taught her well. He chuckled out loud and she looked over her shoulder grumpily at him "Enjoying yourself?"

He went over and gave her his hand to pull her up, pulling her into his arms as his hands slipped down and planted on her ass

"Fuck yeah" he said as nuzzled her neck "that's best god damn view I've seen all day" he began squeezing her ass, pulling him into him as tightly as he could. He groaned into her neck, as his hand slid up under her shirt.

"Daryl" she giggled as his hands tickled a spot on her ribs "we can't have sex in the storeroom."

"Why not? " his voice sounded a little whiny to even himself "besides you still owe me a quickie"

She laughed as she threaded her fingers through his hair, tilting her head to give him better access to her neck. "This isn't a soap opera" she gasped as one of his hands pulled down her bra, under her shirt and his hand found her breast and the other slid past the waist band of the jeans she was wearing "and the door doesn't lock"she squeaked as he slid his finger inside of her. He pivoted her around so her back was against the closed door of the room.

"There that better?" He said sliding his fingers in and out of her.

"Yes" she groaned tilting her pelvis into his hand, then bringing her hands to the button of her jeans peeling them off "Now, hard and quick, no time for more" she said

"Yes ma'am" he replied with a grin, shrugging off his coat as she was opening his belt buckle. She quickly freed his erection from his pants as he picked her up bracing her against the door. "You're gonna have to keep quiet or they will hear you in the hall" he said with a moan as she sunk down onto him.

"Oh god...it won't matter, they'll hear the door first" Carol gasped out

" Well you know what they say, if the door is a rockin, don't come a knockin" he said as he picked up his pace, grasping her legs at his hips more tightly, until he was no longer able to speak at all.

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxXxx

A short time later as they finished dressing, Carol looked at him with a grin as she zipped up her jeans and rearranged her scrub top.

"Thank God no one caught us, that got pretty loud at the end"

He pecked her on the lips " I wouldn't care if anyone had. Ain't that what newlyweds are supposed to do, ...fuck their wife every chance they get?" she grinned and swatted him playfully.

Suddenly they heard footsteps in the hallway running, calling Carol's name.

Opening the door they encountered a frazzled Miller

"There you are! Just got word from the gate, the run Abraham and Rosita were on went bad, really bad, casualties coming in, Thomas wants everyone down front"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: another little chapter to move this along. I realized I made a mistake in an earlier chapter-,just FYI - Tara is working with Wong's group too. Beth is working in a daycare which I plan to address later. Eugene is working in Gregory's office. If any of you are reading my two other Caryl stories I wanted to mention that I will be uploading a new chapter for **In the Dark of Night** in a few minutes as well:) if I have the time later tonight I may post a chapter for **it's not the end** as well. let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 8**

The clinic seemed to explode in a flurry of activity in which Carol seamlessly jumped into, as Daryl made his way over to Wong, and Rick who had accompanied the group from the gates. A frazzled looking Abraham made his way over to them.

"What the hell happened?" Wong asked

"Ambushed, it all happened very quickly, Rosie and I were guarding the exit of a grocery store the group was clearing and they just came out of nowhere. Rosie went down,...it doesn't look good" he said biting his lip and grimacing

"Ya alright?" Daryl asked

"Fine just a graze to the arm, they need to focus on Rosita" Abraham said his voice catching before walking over to watch more closely at Rosita's stretcher. Daryl watched as Thomas checked her pulse and called out that she was coding before starting CPR. Abraham stumbled back and sat in a chair provided to him by a nurse, watching the teams efforts to revive her.

Daryl watched it all happening in horror. He had never been Abraham's number one fan but right now the man was living Daryl's own personal nightmare. Daryl felt his own breathing sped up while his eyes searched out Carol in the clinic. She was busy helping a nurse deal with the less severely injured, bandaging minor wounds. She glanced over her shoulder at what was happening with Rosita, whispered to the nurse who nodded then she went over to sit next to Abraham whispering something to him in his ear. Abraham did not look at her but nodded then clasped Carol's hand in his like a lifeline his eyes never leaving Rosita.

Daryl's heart ached at the sight. That was his Carol, his angel, she was so kindhearted it hurt sometimes. The thought of anything else bad happening to her in this lifetime was just inconceivable to him. Made him feel as though he was in a blind panic. Wong spoke up interrupting his thoughts

"Of the ten that went one died in the firefight, one en route home, Rosita's obviously critical, the other seven had minor injuries...this had to be Neegan, testing the waters out,... We need to be ready for him to show up at the gates. I'm gonna go talk to Gregory, we should meet as soon as we can" Wong said before walking out of the clinic, leaving Rick and Daryl.

"Fuck, this all feel a little too familiar to you?" Rick asked and Daryl nodded.

Daryl sighed "Yeah, just exchanging one psycho for another"

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxx

They were all shocked, Rosita hadn't made it. Thomas had done his best working with his team on her for over an hour but, in the end her blood loss was just to much and they had to stop. A quietly distraught Abraham had been ushered home by Tara, who Daryl had nicknamed the Abraham whisperer, for her way with him in the past. Eugene had showed up at the clinic once the news had reached him as well and he had accompanied Tara home with Abraham,for once at a loss for words. Daryl had gone back to the gates to finish his shift then returned to the clinic to walk Carol home.

He stood at the desk watching her as she went about tidying the clinic's emergency area, and checking all the shelves. When she told him she had to make one last trip to the stockroom he followed her shutting the door behind him . She turned to him and he beckoned to her.

"Come'ere"

Moving quickly into his arms they stood there together for a long time before either spoke.

"Sometimes it seems like this is never going to end, you know? I knew that this Neegan was out there but now it just feels real. I couldn't go through what Abe did today, I would lose my fucking mind..." He said softly to her as he pressed his face into her neck.

"Daryl, you can't live your life, focusing on the what if, that's what I did, wondering how I could have changed things made things different...kept Sophia alive, .. and it almost destroyed me. I still struggle with it every day, wondering about Lizzie and Mika too...You don't have to have faith right now that everything is going to be okay because I have enough faith for both of us, and besides even if you don 'to believe in yourself right now, I believe in you."


	9. Chapter 9

AN:hey you guys, since this is coming a bit slowly to me, I thought I would speed up my main story a bit. It's a little shorter than usual but I am trying to get back on track with this let me know what you think

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 9

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

"_Daryl"_

_Daryl frantically turned in circles in the woods trying to find Carol. Her screams seemed to be coming from everywhere, he could not pin them down._

_Her screams filled the air along with a maniacal laughter that sent shivers down his spine._

_He broke through the trees and saw her, on her knees a faceless man behind her holding a baseball bat, ligning up his swing as though he meant to swing at her head._

_"No" he screamed reaching for his crossbow but it wasn't there, he was paralyzed and couldn't move "No" he screamed again. Carol looked up at him and smiled through her tears, he saw her lips form the words "love you Pookie" and then they were both gone, disappeared into thin_ air.

_He fell down to the earth, she was gone. He wasn't getting up again, then a soft little hand rubbed his forearm and a sweet voice said "it's ok Daryl, it's okay" he looked up into Sophia's blue eyes so much like her mother, Merle and Dale looking on sadly in the background. Sophia smiled and rubbed his cheek "it 's okay, your okay this isn't when it matters. When it matters you'll know"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He awoke with a start, slowing his breathing down he saw Carol still asleep beside him. He was grateful he hadn't woke her, she needed her sleep especially after today. He pulled her gently into his arms, not waking her as he did thankfully. It had been a rough night, the mood had been dim, learning Rosita's fate. Beth had surprisingly bonded with Rosita despite the age difference and had been distraught after returning from work at the daycare with Judith. Carol who had been exhausted after the day, still spent time with Beth, made sure everyone was fed including Wong and his men who'd stopped by, and checked on Abraham numerous times who was secluded in his room since returning to the house. She'd finally succumbed to sleep after a whirlwind of activity.

He smiled as she snuggled herself closer to him, a sweet sigh on her lips as she whispered his name in her sleep.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next week seemed to drag on with a palpable tension in the air that made everyone nervous and on edge. It reminded Daryl of the time spent at the prison, waiting for the first attack from the governor. Sitting ducks, or lambs being led to a slaughter or some kind of fucking shit like that, that was the feeling everyone had.

The night before the Governor's first attack had been when that feeling had peeked for him. He remembered feeling restless, pacing his cell. Wanting to go to Carol and spend possibly their last night alive together, the pull to her cell had been relentless. By the time he'd made his way down there she'd been asleep. He hadn't woken her, but he'd sat by her bed and watched her the whole night, wishing they could have taken the fight to Woodbury, hating that she was going to be put in the middle of it.

The Hilltop had always been more of an offensive group, waiting for trouble to come to them was not what they preferred to do, but they were at a disadvantage. They had absolutely no idea where Neegan was. So they'd tightened security, you could hardly look outside the fence before someone was asking you what you were looking at and it was making Daryl a little fucking nuts.

They'd had a small service for Rosita, but otherwise went about their daily routines. The monotony of the tension combined with the fact that they had to hurry up and wait was making people antsy, cranky, even Glenn was snarky which was not him.

Daryl was wishing for anything to happen, but in a way he just wished they could get this over with. Surely there were no more psychopathic mad men to deal with. Well hopefully not anyway.

He was walking the perimeter with Rick when they heard it, the sound making the blood in his veins freeze. Gunshots and a firefight coming from the back fence.

AN: I will be posting a new chapter of Starlight soon for any of you reading that story.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: yeah me! This isn't the greatest chapter and small to boot but I'm proud of myself for kicking this block! I doubt anyone is still reading this lol, but review and let me know what you think if you are?

I do not own or Profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 10

Daryl and Rick raced back to the guardhouse to meet up with the rest of their crew who had been walking the perimeter along different portions of the front half of the fence. His heart was racing as the gunfire increased. Wong was on the radio, and he shot Daryl a look of concern.

Turning the radio off he looked at the group "The clinic is under attack...we have to move, Dixon maybe.."

"Don't even fucking say it, I'm going, that's my wife, I'm going" Daryl responded in a quietly intense voice.

Wong nodded "Alright just keep your cool and stay with Rick"

Jumping into the vehicles they headed out. The compound was large it took on average about 5-10 minutes in a vehicle to make it to the back fence and the clinic next to it.

Daryl, Rick, Tyreese, Michonne and Reynold's were in one vehicle. Reynolds was driving and took the turns at a fast and furious pace causing them to have to brace themselves against the door. He eyed Daryl through the rear view mirror.

"Don't worry Thomas and Miller will protect her...Sacha too" Reynolds said nodding at Tyreese.

Staring out the window Daryl took deep calming breaths, this was his nightmare. When he found her he was never going to let her out of his sight again. This can't be happening, I can't be too late...don't you dare do this to me he thought as scenes from his latest dream flirted through his mind. He knew without a shadow of a doubt if something happened to Carol he would never recover. She was his lifeline, the one thing in this fucked up world that kept him sane. He needed her, he refused to allow her to be ripped away from him. No fucking way, this was not happening again.

The sounds of gunfire were continuing and if anything becoming more and more intense. Daryl's heart clenched in his throat. They could see coming up in the distance a breach in the fence being covered by several armed men.

"They ain't staying" Reynolds whispered under his breath

"What the fuck are you talking about" Daryl snapped out.

"They're guarding the exit point they came for something." Reynolds responded as he slowed the car down. "We go on foot now,"

Jumping out they darted in behind a building meeting up with Glenn's group and Wong, working their way towards the clinic laying down cover fire and getting closer.

Catching his breath behind a cement barricade Daryl looked at Rick

"All this for medical supplies? What the fuck ? they could get that anywhere"

Reynolds looked at Daryl suddenly in shock "You're right!...They're here for the staff! Fuck it's the only think that makes sense! What's more valuable right now than supplies? Medical staff..doctors, nurses, medics...fuck!"

Rick furrowed his brow as Reynolds took a shot "Daryl, I'm sure that's not the case..."

"No..he's right...but if one fucking hair on her head gets hurt...I ain't gonna stop until every single one of those motherfuckers regrets the day they were born."he responded.

"There moving, we gotta get closer Come'on" Reynolds said. They were able to take cover behind a millitary armored vehicle parked very close to the front door of the clinic. Suddenly the door swung open, a man stepped out with Carol, her hands tied a gun pointed to her head. Daryl dropped his crossbow and made a move to be stopped by Rick, restraining him from behind "Daryl, you go out there now they will kill you in front of her...that what you want brother?"

"Let me go Rick..."Daryl said in a steely tone overwhelming Rick with his struggles that Tyreese had to help retrain him.

Daryl watched in horror the man with the gun on Carol suddenly wrapped his arm around her neck his gun rubbing along her jaw. One of the gunmen handed him a baseball bat, the end wrapped in barbed wire.

"Well look at that sweet thing, appears you got yourself a champion out there" he said to Carol as he ran his tongue up her neck, the arm holding her neck squeezed harder and Carol seemed to be struggling to breath. Reynolds jumped in to restrain Daryl who was fighting the hold Tyreese and Rick had on him.

"I'm gonna fuckin kill you" Daryl screamed out.

"Ahh ain't that sweet...who's your champion little mouse? Huh?" His arm squeezing her neck even further.

Daryl heard Carol gasp out "my husband"

"Alright husband here's what going to happen, we are walking out of here with your wifey here, along with the doctor, and a few others. If any of you make a move, or follow us, wifey here gets it first...we clear"

"No...no..." Rick clamped his hand over Daryl's mouth then called "yes we understand"

"Alright, your some reasonable people...I like, let's go boys."

The door opened two men carrying an unconscious Thomas came out followed by another man using Sacha as a shield and a nurse from the clinic. Leading them to a van, and loading them in. Daryl bit Rick's finger before the door closed and called out "I'm coming for you Carol! I love you" Before falling to his knees, calling out her name as sobs wracked his body and the van drove out through the fence.

"

AN#2 : before you decide to kill me just know that I will never kill Carol or Daryl in my stories( and probably not Rick- orphans make me sad) everyone else is possible :)


	11. Chapter 11

AN: hey short little chapter I know...I just wanted to keep my momentum going. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 11

Daryl sat on the chair in the clinic,staring in total and complete shock at the body of Miller on the clinic floor. Someone had placed a sheet covering the gruesome sight of his head, which had been bashed in with a baseball bat, but blood and brain matter had seeped through. He couldn't take his eyes away from the body, his head felt as though he was underwater. All the chaos in the clinic sounded as though it was coming from a distance.

Rick had let him into the clinic in the grips of what he heard them saying was a panic attack. She was gone again, he had failed her again. Rick should have just let him go and get himself killed. He couldn't track a car, they couldn't risk following the group. It was quite obviously Neegan, if he said he would kill her he meant it. She was gone, he failed her again and she was gone.

He could hear Wong and Rick and the group arguing in the background, but they were coming at him from a distance. Rick kept giving him worried glances. He glanced up as a sob permeated the air. The group that had been found Carol's first day had been living at the clinic, some still needed treatment and they hadn't been assigned housing. Daryl watched the man named Ethan sob into his hand as he stared at Miller's body on the floor. What the fuck! Who was this asshole? He didn't know these people.

Rick bent down in front of him putting his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"Ya alright?" Rick asked in concern

He stared at Rick in confusion, no he was far from alright, he would never be alright again until he found her. It all suddenly became clear, he was giving up again, having no faith in her. She would stay alive for him, he knew that, he just had to find her. He made up his mind right then and there, he was leaving, he wouldn't stop looking until he found her, he wasn't going to give up on her like he did

Rick continued on sadly

"Miller apparently tried to stop them, from taking Carol and Sascha after Thomas got knocked out... "

Out of all of the remaining lieutenant's men Miller seemed to have bonded the most with the prison group. It was fucking impossible not to like the kid. Miller had been fiercely protective of Carol, she 'do become like a mother figure to him or older sister. Daryl put his hand over his face, oh god he hoped Carol didn't see Millers death, it would have devastated her. I'm so sorry Angel, he thought. He felt his breathing pick up at the thought of Carol in Neegan's hands. If anything happened to her, he would come completely undone. A sense of panic struck him, he had to get moving, he still might have a chance to catch up to them. He was about to voice this to Rick when it happened.

Across the clinic Daryl noticed Ethan stand up, glanced down at Miller's body and then very slowly make his way toward Rick and Daryl. What the fuck? He looked absolutely terrified, Rick and Daryl glanced at him as he stopped in front of them, clearing his throat his voice shook as he spoke

"You're wife, ...your wife 's Carol? right?"

Daryl nodded his head in confusion, and the man continued on

"You're wife saved my life, her and...that young man" he nodded at Miller and then started to sob "I'm so sorry...he said all he wanted was to raid you for medical supplies,...he was holding my sister said he'd kill her, he did anyway...they followed us to the back fence...I went to the fence and told the the patrol schedule..."

He was cut off as Daryl jumped out of his seat backing him up against the wall, his forearm in the man's throat, his tone infused with steel as he spoke"Where is he?"

AN: so...I killed Miller, I was surprised how upset I got about that...:( ...oh well he's alive in Starlight and I will probably revive him again sometime:)


End file.
